The Parsons Revelation
by LaFilleDePorcelaine
Summary: Après The Bourne Supremacy, Nicky Parsons enquête sur ce qui a changé Jason Bourne et cherche à comprendre ce qu'il est réellement devenu.
1. Introduction

Qu'est-il arrivé à Nicolette "Nicky" Parsons entre les évènements de Bourne Supremacy et Bourne Ultimatum ? Comment est-elle passé de personne incapable de contenir les larmes face à Bourne à une femme restant calme avec un pistolet pointé par le même homme ? Je donne ma version de ces événements au travers de cette fanfiction, et je donne à un personnage que je trouve sous-utilisé son temps au devant de la scène. Spoilers minimes pour The Bourne Ultimatum mais je spoils à peu près tout Bourne identity et Supremacy donc vous êtes prévenus. Si vous voulez juste lire cette fanfiction quitte à vous faire spoiler ces films (qui soit dit en passant sont absolument géniaux) sachez que la fanfiction commence juste après ce clip https/youtu.be/JdfCyow-Tiw . J'espère que cette fanfic vous plaira


	2. Berlin

Berlin, 17h30.

Cela faisait près de trente minutes que la seule compagnie qu'avait Nicky Parsons était le sol de la station de métro. Cela faisait près de trente minutes qu'elle était assise là, tremblante, seule, et plus que tout, effrayée. Pourtant, cela faisait près de trente minutes que la source de ses peurs, l'agent de la CIA devenu ennemi Jason Bourne, avait quitté les lieux et échappés à plusieurs millions de dollars de technologies de surveillance. Pourtant, elle était incapable de bouger, toujours obnubilée par l'image de l'homme le plus dangereux du monde collant un pistolet sur sa tempe et par une question, d'une simplicité trompeuse : pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte ?

Pendant ces trente minutes, elle n'avait pensé qu'à ça. Face à elle se trouvait un homme qui avait oublié qui elle était et ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, un tueur à gage qui n'avait pour lui presque aucun lien avec elle. Et pourtant. Etait-ce une ruse de sa part ? Avait-il des souvenirs de ses sentiments, aussi vague soient-ils ? Impossible. De toute façon, il l'avait laissé aux mains de la CIA, qui n'allaient clairement pas être tendres avec elle. Elle attendait, impatiente et apeurée, que quelqu'un de la CIA vienne la récupérer pour lui infliger la sentence réservée à ceux dévoilant des informations confidentielles.

La porte s'ouvrit, et un homme, inconnu de Nicky, lui tendit la main. Elle était prête à recevoir les réprimandes préventives de cet homme, quand soudain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Huh ?

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre ! Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je compte update la fic mais j'espère pouvoir rester régulier. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à me pointer les incohérences par rapport aux films. Sur ce,

Dans le prochain chapitre de The Parsons Revelation : Nicky Parsons est plus perdue que jamais quand à l'opinion qu'elle devrait avoir de Bourne. Qui est-il donc devenu...


	3. Cologne

Note : j'ajouterai à partir de maintenant des pistes conseillées venant de l'ost de la trilogie Bourne pour égayer votre lecture. J'espère que l'idée vous plaira !

* * *

Cologne, 4h20 (piste recommandée : Gathering data, the bourne supremacy)

Nicky Parsons ne pouvait pas dormir. En tant qu'agent de renseignement, elle avait été entraînée à optimiser au mieux ses moments de répits. Pourtant, Il lui était aujourd'hui impossible de trouver une seule seconde de répit. Et pour cause : sa journée avait été un calvaire surréaliste du début à la fin. D'abord à porté de fusil de l'homme le plus dangereux du monde à son insu, elle s'était retrouvée kidnappée et menacée par ce dernier. Mais la partie la plus étrange restait l'interrogation par ses supérieurs. Coincée entre un Abott insistant et une Landy compréhensive, la jeune agent ne savait pas à quel récit elle devait s'en tenir. Devait-elle dire toute la vérité et risquer son poste ou mentir à ses supérieurs, ce qui équivaudrait à aider l'homme le plus dangereux du monde ? Non, il n'y avait pas à réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait à tout prix risquer son job. Il lui donnait accès à des documents confidentiels, dont certains allaient l'aider à comprendre ce qui passait par la tête de Bourne.

Incapable de dormir, Nicky finit par craquer et sortit de son lit pour fouiller ses dossiers. En tant que chargée des renseignements à treadstone, elle avait mémorisé le dossier de tous les agents du programme, mais un détail lui avait échappé, elle en était sûre. Pourtant, même après avoir revu son dossier, il lui était incapable d'avoir une nouvelle piste. Elle devait regarder les dossiers plus nouveaux, ceux datant d'après son amnésie. Ces derniers étaient presque vide, ne contenant que les dates et lieux de la mort des deux agents envoyés à la poursuite de Bourne, ainsi que des détails qu'elle connaissait déjà sur la fuite de l'ancien agent. "Marie Kreutz. Si seulement elle était en vie…" c'était la personne qui avait passé le plus de temps en la compagnie de Bourne après sa mission ratée; Elle avait sans doute appris à le connaître, à le comprendre… Nicky se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, malgré toutes ses années, de ressentir une certaine jalousie envers Marie alors que ses sentiments enfouis refaisaient surface. "Attendez, marie n'est pas la seule à avoir vu Bourne…" La jeune agente reprit la page concernant le deuxième asset : "le professeur". "Mort d'une hémorragie après avoir été touché plusieurs fois par des balles de... fusil à pompe ? Urgh. Alors qu'il était en train de traquer bourne dans la maison d'Eamon… Voilà !" Parsons avait un nom. C'était bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait espérer. Elle n'avait plus qu'à jouer des outils de la CIA pour découvrir son lieu de résidence.

* * *

Deuxième chapitre ! En vérité j'ai déjà pas mal de fait mais j'aimerais garder les updates régulières, quitte à les retarder un peu. J'ai aussi ajouté une piste musicale à écouter en lisant et je pensais faire ça tout le temps à partir de maintenant. J'espère que l'idée vous plaît. Sur ce, à la prochaine ;-)


	4. Introspection

Entrons dans la psyche de notre agent de renseignement préférée ! (enfin je sais pas pour vous mais c'est ma préférée (enfin on a pas beaucoup de choix non plus (une parenthèse dans la parenthèse (wow)))

* * *

Paris, 11h10 (piste recommandée : the drive to Paris, the Bourne Identity)

Nicky Parsons aurait été incapable de conduire même si elle le voulait. Après tous ces événements, il lui était incapable de se concentrer sur une seule tâche. Aussi décida-t-elle de prendre un taxi pour avoir l'esprit tranquille, quitte à faire avec le prix exorbitant des taxis français. De toute façon, elle pouvait toujours l'enregistrer en tant que "voyage d'affaire" et le faire payer par son bureau. Elle prit un moment pour observer le paysage. La campagne française en automne respirait la mélancolie. Les couleurs chaudes recouvraient le paysage alors que les feuilles mortes se laissaient emporter par le vent. Ça et là, il était possible de voir de jolies maisons de campagnes toutes plus charmantes les unes que les autres.

"Il devait y avoir de la neige quand il était là…" Nicky pensa à Bourne. C'était inévitable. Elle ne pouvait que penser à lui ces derniers temps. En réalité, même avant pensait-elle souvent à lui. Elle ne comprenait pas cette affection. Peut-être était-elle attiré par le côté dangereux de l'homme, tel une adolescente. Peut-être était-ce purement superficiel. Il était vrai que les années d'entraînement avaient transformé Jason en un homme extrêmement bien taillé. Quoi qu'il en fusse, ses raisons étaient on ne peut moins professionnelles, un écart de conduite surprenant de sa part.

Mademoiselle, nous sommes arrivés, prévint le chauffeur de taxi.

Merci, répondit Parsons. Voilà votre argent.

Après être descendue de la voiture, Nicky prit une grande inspiration. Son enquête ne faisait que commencer...

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Une plongée dans les pensées intimes de Nicky. Peu de choses sont arrivées mais je trouvais important d'expliquer mon interprétation du personnage, vue que beaucoup de zones d'ombre sont laissées par les films. Je préfère le personnage comme ça honnêtement, car ça fait réfléchir le spectateur, mais bon c'est mon avis libre à vous d'avoir le votre. Dans tous les cas, je vous retrouve pour le prochain chapitre de The Parsons revelations : Eamon.


	5. Eamon

Dans l'arrière-pays français, 11h15 (piste recommandée : le plus grand silence)

Nicky Parsons était assise dans le salon d'Eamon. Elle allait sans doute le surprendre lorsqu'il allait rentrer chez lui, mais c'était une bonne manière de montrer rapidement qu'elle n'était pas là pour plaisanter. La jeune femme entendit le propriétaire de ces lieux et ses enfants rentrer dans la maison.

\- Bonjour monsieur Eamon.

\- Encore un américain dans ma maison.

\- Je vois que vous vous souvenez encore de Jason Bourne.

\- Comment j'aurais pu ou… Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

\- Je suis là pour vous poser des questions à propos de jason bourne et Marie kreutz.

\- Bordel de… les enfants ? Vous voulez bien monter dans vos chambres ? Papa a des affaires à régler.

Parsons vit les deux enfants, qui étaient jusqu'ici cachés derrière leur père, courir à l'étage de la maison;

\- Dans quoi est-ce qu'ils se sont foutus ?

\- Vous ne savez pas monsieur ? Marie Kreutz est morte.

\- Pardon ?

Eamon se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il était clair qu'il connaissait marie depuis longtemps, et la nouvelle semblait l'attrister plus qu'elle ne le choquait.

\- Je savais qu'elle se fourrait dans des situations foireuses, et quand elle est arrivée avec ce mec…

\- Pourriez-vous en parler de "ce mec"

\- Et bien, il n'avait pas l'air si étrange en réalité… Il était extrêmement musclé, il avait l'air sortir tout droit de l'armée avec son mètre quatre-vingt et ses cheveux courts…

\- Je sais à quoi il ressemble merci. Mais je veux savoir quel genre de personne il était.

\- Et bien, je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé… Il était très silencieux, et n'était pas très émotionnel, mais il jouait avec les enfants, enfin, il les surveillait plus qu'autre chose...

\- Pardon ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Oh rien. Vous pouvez continuer.

\- Et bien, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus… Evidemment, il a déchargé mon fusil de chasse sur quelque chose. Mais si vous êtes là, vous devriez déjà le savoir.

\- Effectivement. Et bien, je vous remercie, et je m'en vais.

Sans un mot de plus, nicky se dirigea vers la porte lorsque Eamon l'arrêta.

\- Je… Qu'est-il arrivé au meurtrier de Marie ?

\- Jason l'a tué, Nicky répondit sèchement.

* * *

Ce chapitre est court et ça fait un moment le prochain arrive bientôt promis !


	6. Chapter 6

Paris, 21h (thème recommandé : drive to Paris, The bourne identity)

Nicky parsons ne savait plus quoi penser. La seule source qu'elle possédait ne l'avait mené à rien et elle ne pensait pas que remonter plus loin n'allait l'aider. Toujours pensive sur le lit de son appartement de Paris, elle faillit ne pas remarquer son téléphone sonner sur le bureau. C'était Pamela Landy qui l'appelait.

Oui ?

Nicky ? c'est à propos de Bourne, je pensais que vous voudriez savoir.

Bien sûr, qu'y a-t-il ?

Il a disparu.

Mais encore ?

La disparition de bourne était la dernière chose qui pouvait la choquer. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois par accident, et une fois de son plein gré depuis son amnésie. Il avait été entraîné pour cela de base.

Il est allé voir Irena Neski, continua Pamela, et lui a parlé du meurtre de son père.

Un politicien russe…

Je vois vous vous souvenez de l'affaire.

Euh…

Nicky voulait lui dire que Bourne lui en avait parlé, mais elle l'avait omis dans son rapport, et elle préférait éviter toute sorte de conflit entre les deux versions.

Bref, il a dit qu'il avait tué son père et sa mère et l'avait fait passer pour un acte de sa mère. Etait-ce dans son dossier ? Je ne m'en souviens pas;

C'est parce que ce n'est effectivement pas dans son dossier. Vous pensez qu'il a de faux souvenirs ?

Je ne crois pas non. Ca n'empêche pas ses actions de ne pas avoir beaucoup de sens.

Peut-être…

Nicky marqua une pause. L'idée qui venait à son esprit semblait idiote au premier abord, et pourtant plus elle y pensait, plus elle avait de sens.

Parsons ? fit pamela, sortant Nicky de sa torpeur.

Peut-être cherche-t-il à réparer le mal qu'il a causé ?

Décidément, cet homme est plein de surprise.

A qui le dîtes-vous…

Les deux femmes rirent. Cela devait bien faire un long moment que Nicky avait ri, qui plus est à cause de Bourne. Elle devait admettre que cela la reposait.

Bien, euh… je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Bonne soirée agent Parsons.

Bonne soirée madame.

La jeune femme s'allongea de nouveau dans son lit. "Réparer le mal qu'il a causé…" pensa-t-elle. Depuis quand cette idée était-elle venue à l'esprit de Bourne ? Et bien, il n'était pas un simple tueur sans émission non plus avant son accident… Accident ? En était-ce vraiment un ? S'il voulait réparer ses erreurs, Avait-il délibérément épargné Nykwanna Wombosi ? Elle devait en être sûre.

* * *

L'histoire reprend enfin de l'élan pour sa seconde moitié ! To be continued...


	7. Ligne droite

Vers Marseille, 3 jours plus tard, 12h30

Le conseiller de Wombosi lui servait aussi de confident. Le défunt dictateur lui racontait ses problèmes, ses états d'âme, ses histoires… Bref, tout. C'était pour cela que Nicky Parsons avait tout fait pour le retrouver. Il devait être la seule personne à connaître les détails de l'assassinat raté perpétré par Jason Bourne. Adewala Challa était parti vivre à Marseille pour s'éloigner du grabuge de la capitale. Évidemment, la ville qu'il avait choisi n'était pas non plus des plus calmes. Parsons trouvait amusant qu'elle eût trouvé cet homme là-bas, où Bourne avait été vu la première fois après l'incident. Elle allait enfin trouver le fin mot de l'histoire là où tout avait commencé… Ou du moins elle l'espérait. Grâce aux ressources de la CIA, elle avait aussi pu découvrir que l'homme partait en voyage en Italie pour des raisons qu'elle ne connaissait pas et dont elle n'avait franchement pas grand chose à faire. Elle avait choisi son train de sorte à ce qu'elle arrive une heure avant le départ du train d'Adewala, afin qu'il puisse le croiser dans la gare. Malgré la mort de Wombosi, l'homme était resté influent, et il n'était ainsi pas avisé d'aller le chercher chez lui. Il était enfin temps pour elle de révéler les secrets de Bourne.

Gare de Marseille, 13h

\- Monsieur Challa ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je connais le nom de l'assassin de Wombosi.

À ces mots, Adewala Challa s'arrêta sur place. Challa avouait n'avoir jamais été si proche de Wombosi, mais les deux hommes avaient un but commun : dévoiler les activités plus sombres du gouvernement américain. Voir son associé tué par ce même gouvernement n'avait fait que nourrir une haine déjà forte.

\- Évidemment, je veux quelque chose en échange.

\- Nicky Parsons lui offrit son sourire le plus arrogant. Son manque d'expérience sur le terrain la rendait en réalité on ne peut plus nerveuse, mais elle devait cacher ce fait pour garder la mainmise sur la négociation.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Les détails de la tentative d'assassinat ratée sur le bateau.

Soudain, l'expression de Challa se figea. Noyés dans la foule se trouvaient les deux gardes du corps de l'ancien conseiller, et ces derniers ne devaient surtout pas le voir discuter avec une américaine, qui plus est sans doute de la CIA.

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire...

Nicky s'attendait à cette réponse, mais n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Elle s'apprêtait à offrir une contre-proposition quand son interlocuteur se mit à marcher vers elle. L'agent ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait quand elle entendit soudain à son oreille :

\- Pas avec ces deux connards dans mes baskets.

* * *

La dernière ligne droite de l'histoire est enfin en vue ! Avec les deux gardes du corps d'Adewala le suivant de près, comment Nicky va-t-elle s'en sortir ?


	8. Prep time

Les lignes en italique sont en français. Le chapitre est très très court mais le prochain est plutôt lourd. Coming soon...

* * *

Gare de Marseille, 13h (piste recommandée : Treadstone assassins, The Bourne Identity)

Nicky Parsons n'avait jamais été sur le terrain, mais elle avait coordonnée de nombreux autres agents, et avaient appris beaucoup de choses de ces derniers. L'agent de renseignement se saisit d'une carte de la gare sans perdre Challa du regard. Règle n°1 : connaître sa propre position. Elle se trouvait au centre d'information de la gare, premier étage. Règle n°2 : identifier les menaces réelles et potentielles. Deux gardes du corps, plus un nombre inconnu de policiers, notamment au niveau des sorties. Règle n°3 identifier les points de sortie et d'entrée. Tous les points de sortie se trouvaient à l'ouest, si l'on écartait la possibilité de courir sur les voies du train. Non non, elle ne devait écarter aucune possibilité. Règle n°4 : préparer son opération, utiliser le moins d'objets personnels possibles. Nicky décida alors d'acheter une paire de téléphones prépayés avec du liquide. Elle nota le numéro des deux téléphones. Toutes les étapes étaient terminées. L'agent prit un temps pour regarder le tableau des horaires. Le TGV que prenait Adewala Challa était voix C. Elle se dirigea vers cette voix pour reprendre le contact visuel avec lui. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Nicky se mit à courir vers lui et à le bousculer violemment.

 _\- Vraiment désolé monsieur, je… je… je crois que c'est à vous monsieur_ dit Nicky Parsons en lui tendant un des deux téléphones qu'elle venait d'acheter.

 _\- Espèce de conne ! Regardez où vous marchez !_ s'écria Adewala en essayant tant bien que mal de retenir un sourire.

Le plan de Nicky Parsons était en marche...


	9. Game

Pour l'expérience complète, tentez de suivre Adewala et Nicky sur la carte de la gare : .

* * *

Gare de Marseille, 13h15 (piste recommandée : assets and targets, The Bourne ultimatum)

Une fois à une assez longue distance de la voie C, Nicky sortit le second téléphone et appela le premier.

\- Parsons à l'appareil, où êtes-vous ?

\- J'attends l'arrivée du train.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas peur de rater votre train.

Adewala se mit à rire.

\- Bon, identifiez l'emplacement de vos gardes du corps.

\- Les deux sont à ma droite. Environ cinquante mètres.

Nicky serra les dents. C'était à la fois bien trop près et bien trop loin. Elle devait faire avec.

\- Vous allez marcher au rythme d'un repère par trente secondes et me dire la lettre de chaque repère que vous dépasserez. Le train est déjà sur la voie mais ne s'est pas encore arrêté. Je pense qu'il devrait prendre environ une minute trente pour s'arrêter. A mon signal, vous allez faire demi-tour et vous mêler à la foule. J'ai une cover story pour justifier votre "escapade"

\- Compris.

Nicky devait compter sur la vitesse d'arrivée du train pour que son plan marche.

D

Si le train allait trop vite, Adewala n'allait pas pouvoir semer ses gardes du corps lors de l'arrivée du train, faute de distance.

E.

Au contraire, si le train allait trop lentement, c'est ce trop plein de distance qui allait causer l'échec de son plan.

F

Le train s'était arrêté et les portes s'ouvrirent lentement. Un par un, les premiers passagers descendirent.

\- Maintenant !

Adewla fit demi-tour en essayant d'être le moins suspect possible et laissa une partie de la foule passer devant lui. Il se mit ensuite à marcher au même rythme que cette dernière, et se mêla au reste des personnes. Challa était petit, rendant sa présence facile à cacher dans la foule. Cependant, son garde du corps était bien plus grand, et l'ancien conseiller était facilement capable de voir un de ses gardes du corps qui continuait de le suivre, à une distance plus importante cette fois-ci.

\- Parsons ? J'ai un problème.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- J'ai perdu de vue un de mes gardes du corps.

Nicky tenta de limiter sa panique. Elle regarda autour d'elle. A cinquante mètres d'elle se trouvait un grand homme d'ethnie africaine et aux habits raffinés. C'était lui.

\- Je l'ai en vue; il est à mes trousses.

\- Merde !

\- Je gère. Je gère. Vous. dirigez-vous vers la voie A. C'est la plus à votre gauche.

L'agent Parsons devait réfléchir. Et vite. Le train voie A devait partir dans deux minutes, et il était impératif pour elle de connaître l'heure exacte de son départ. Elle ne pouvait pas aller très loin.

\- Montez dans le train et dirigez-vous vers l'arrière du train.

Elle passait en revue ses options. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser le même stratagème que celui pour Adewala, car il dépendait largement de l'heure de départ du train, et cela aurait été trop dangereux d'embarquer dans le même train. Elle ne pourrait sans doute pas le semer si elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

\- Laissez-vous vous faire voir par votre garde du corps.

\- Quoi ?

\- Faîtes-moi confiance. Est-ce qu'il est armé ?

\- Un taser chacun, mais ils ont un permis.

Nicky se dirigea vers la sortie, un garde du corps toujours à ses trousses.

\- Ca y est, il m'a vu.

\- Courez droit devant vous !

Nicky pressa le pas, Adewala courut. Le sifflet retentit.

Maintenant accroupis et dirigez vous vers la sortie la plus proche derrière vous !

Nicky continua son chemin, Adewala courut dans l'autre aperçut un policier.

\- Monsieur, je vous en prie cet homme me poursuit je crois qu'il est armé, je vous en prie monsieur arrêtez-le !

\- Calmez-vous madame. Ecoutez nous allons voir s'il est vraiment armé et après on verra.

Le policier se dirigea vers le garde du corps alors que du côté de Challa, les portes du train se fermèrent juste derrière lui. Le policier découvrit le taser du garde du corps et le fit arrêter pour des explications tandis qu'un TER partait pour Marseille avec à son bord un passager sans ticket. Le plan de Nicky Parsons avait été un succès.


	10. Finale

Le vieux port de marseille, 14h00

Nicky et Adewala s'étaient retrouvés à un café pour discuter. L'agent avait ordonné à Adewala de jeter son téléphone afin qu'il ne puisse pas être traqué.

\- Alors ? dit Parsons.

Pourquoi devrais-je commencer ?

\- Parce que vous m'avez payé pour avoir tué Nykwanna Wombosi. Cela fait trois ans que j'attends mon argent, alors la moindre des choses, c'est que je prévienne vos collègues.

Elle sortit une carte bancaire de sa poche, provenant d'une identité factice de Bourne. Elle savait très bien qu'elle pouvait s'en servir comme "preuve".

\- D'accord d'accord je parle. Wombosi s'était reposé dans son bateau avec ses enfants quand l'agent est arrivé. Pas de coup de feu, de bruits de combat, rien; il était entré sans que personne s'en rende compte. Il a mis le pistolet sur la tête de Wombosi, et puis il s'est arrêté. Il a regardé les enfants de Wombosi, juste assez longtemps pour que la pauvre victime ouvre les yeux. Il les a regardés encore, et puis il est parti.

\- Il est parti. Juste comme ça ?

\- Oui.

Nicky tenta d'étouffer un rire, mais elle en était incapable. Alors c'était ça la révélation ! Au final, c'était juste ça ! Bourne n'était qu'un pauvre gars comme un autre ! Incapable de tirer devant des enfants, de tuer quelqu'un qui plaide pour sa vie, ou même de laisser des enfants sans surveillance !

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda Challa.

\- Tout va bien, répondit Nicky en se calmant. Tout va bien.

\- Et… ma part du marché ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Le type qui s'est cassé du bateau s'appelle Jason Bourne et celui qui a achevé votre pote est surnommé Le professeur. Comme tous les gens du projet treadstone, il n'a plus de vrais noms. Le premier a été tué par le deuxième. Fin.

Adewala était stupéfait de la tournure des évènements. Nicky le sortit de sa torpeur en lui faisant signe d'aller sur la berge du port.

\- Quant à votre cover story, vous avez été kidnappé par le professeur pour des informations puis il vous a anesthésié et jeté dans l'eau et laissé pour mort mais un gentil marin dans le coin vous a aidé.

\- Mais je ne suis même p...

Nicky parsons le poussa dans l'eau avant qu'il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase.

Epilogue,

Un café de Paris, deux semaines plus tard, 14h. (piste recommandée : Extreme Ways, Bourne Ultimatum)

Nicky Parsons reçut un email du bureau. Il était écrit :

"Nouvel objectif. Berlin. Coordonner les agents sur place et assurer la protection de Simon Ross, ancien gérant de l'Opération Blackbriar"

L'agent esquissa un sourire.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ma première fanfiction ! j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, et dans tous les cas j'espère connaître vos opinions sur cette fanfic. Je cherche toujours à m'améliorer ;)


End file.
